1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED emits light using energy that is generated when excitons are dropped from an exited state to a ground state after the excitons are formed by coupling electrons and holes in an organic emission layer.
Since OLED lighting apparatuses simply generate light, they have a relatively simple structure compared to an OLED display which generates an image.
In general, an OLED lighting apparatus includes an insulation substrate made of a glass material or an insulation substrate made of a plastic material having comparatively low thermal conductivity. Such insulation substrates, however, cannot radiate heat generated from the OLED to the environment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.